The Afterlife of The Seven Sins
by shadow11366
Summary: "Losing is the key to redemption, but in the process you're not alone. Don't hesitate to look to the skies, because you'll never know what'll come around that corner, unless it's someone or something worth loving and never letting go." "Know your heart and know your spot or else you'll only crash to the sound of the beat, as it get's nothing more than just a bloodbath."
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Hands From Within The Abyss**

The void….The same void that forced me into the depths of the underworld….Is this really the end of me?...I only want to purify the world but instead….I corrupted the people I hold close….I'm broken….Can't be fixed….No going back from the pain I felt….This is my life….My afterlife….The life I was supposed to live….alone….The tears I cried….I can never recover from the grasp of my own insanity….Will you show the light to clear the pain?...The pain that caused me to go insane….

It was midnight in Eastedge hill where Skye finally rests on her bed in peace now that the shadow is out of the way. "Ahh this is the life. Now with that shadow gone I can finally just sit back and watch the clouds." Skye says while she lays down and looks out the window upon examining herself and her past. "A lot of things had happened throughout the course of my life. Should I be thankful?" She asks getting off from the bed. "Well I should be thankful for being alive right now." She mumbles slowly descending down the stairs and to the front door. "A lot has happened to me and I never thought I would end up being in danger." She said as she began to shiver. "I never thought I would recover from my death." She shudders from under her breath looking at the window before walking out of the house to greet one of her friends. "Hey there Skye." The figure said smiling brightly as the figure looks up at the midnight sky. "Hey there Hydro." Skye said hugging Hydro as the breeze begins to pick up. "So what brings you to my home?" Skye asks nodding in confusion. "I was about to head down to the market in the next town over." She explained to Hydro closing the door and locking it. "Well I wanted to check on you because it was a lot for you to go through being under control and killed by your own friends." He said in a worried tone as he looks at Skye in the eyes. "So mind if I come with you?" He asked Skye in a brave tone as he gave off a brave aura from his soul. "Sure you can come along if you want." She said beginning to walk to the station. "So how you been this past few days?" Hydro asked looking at Skye. "Well it was painful a bit because I was alone for the duration of those days." Skye said sighing as she looks down at the ground not looking at where she was going.

Skye and Hydro arrived to the train station. The station on the inside was covered in gold as it looked really brand new as Skye looks around trying to find the ticket booth. "Hey Hydro where is the ticket booth?" Skye asks nervously looking at the big pokemon that walked by her. "This station really is crowded." She mumbles as she began to walk off towards the center of the station as she sits down looking at the golden floor seeing her reflection. "It's right over..." Hydro says pausing before noticing she was gone. "Skye? Skye where are you?" He asks looking around beginning to get worried as he begins to run all over the station in search for the Sylveon. "I wonder where Hydro is. The Vaporeon is gonna make me worry sick one of these days." She mumbles under her mouth as she looks up at the ceiling as she begins to have a flashback. It was a rainy day and water pokemon were playing outside in a middle of a storm and Skye woke up to hear the sound of thunder and hides under the bed. "Will this rain ever let up?" Skye says in a worried tone. She then gets back up and goes to the bathroom to go take a shower. After taking a bath Skye goes back to her room just to be greeted by a zoroark who's name is Eclipse. He then said hello to her in a kind manner. "Hi so this is your room and I correct?" Eclipse said in a questioning tone. "Yes it is my room." Skye said back in a kind tone. Eclipse then gives the letter from the people who looks after the foster home to Skye and it says. "Dear Skye, your new roommate is a zoroark who is the same age as you and a male,hope you two get along, Sincerely Madam Lopunny. "Welcome to hell." Skye says in a awkward tone before sighing. Eclipse begins to set up his stuff and begins to look at her."So how long have you been here?" Eclipse asks looking out the window. "Ever since I was born." Skye replies in a sad tone. Eclipse began to get closer to her and decides to hug her "Don't worry I can help make you feel better." The flashback ends as Skye gasps and began to sob a bit.

"I need to find Hydro." Skye says getting up and wiping her tears before running off."Where is she? She was just next to me a minute ago, damn this cursed traffic, she couldn't have gone too far" Hydro thought, every passing second was like an eternity as he frantically searched for her. "I can't leave her by herself, not after all she's been through"."I hope I can find Hydro before the train arrives." Skye says in a worried tone sniffling as she runs all over the station looking for Hydro. "I don't want to be alone again. Not after what I went through." She said beginning to run fast not looking at where she was going."SKYE" he called out, hoping his voice would reach her. it then became apparent to him that train was coming, he would have to find her before it came. He started running, but then realised he was going into a collision course with sylveon runs into the center and bumps into the Vaporeon at high speed. "GAH!" She screamed as she lands on her backside laying on the floor a bit sleepy."OW, thats gonna hurt..ughh" Hydro held his head before he saw who he had bumped into. "Skye!" Hydro was relieved to see her, but at the same time worried for she looked like she was going to pass out."Ow That really hurt." She said trying to get up but she was too dizzy to move or go rushed to her side and helped her up. "You ok there Skye?"."I'm so dizzy right now that I can hardly move." Skye said as her eyes began to spin before she got back on her knees."Take it easy there Skye, here, lean on me for support" Hydro said before helping her up again."I really appreciate it Hydro." She said before falling asleep on Hydro out cold. "Skye? Skye?" Hydro asked. 'Hmm, looks like our meetup took it out on her, the train is almost coming as well. I need to set her down somewhere so she can rest' he train momentarily arrives beginning to blow it's whistle as pokemon got on and off the train. "ALL ABOARD!" The conductor screamed signalizing that the train will depart heard the calling, then looked back at Skye.'Looks like i'll have to carry her to the train and set her down on a seat' Hydro thought, he carefully navigated through the crowd of pokemon and got on the train. 'This'll do' he thought as he set her on a seat with the one next to her taken by whistle blew once more before it began to depart as the station begun to fall out of view of the train as the train began to increase it speed.'Looks like we just made it in time, oh Skye please be ok..' he said, looking at bell rang as it shows that the first destination was Fallgain. "NOW ARRIVING FALLGAIN." The conductor yelled as he looked around the car.

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **Me: Well with Chapter 1 out of the way I wonder what's gonna happen next?**

 **Skye: How about we meet an old friend?**

 ***A Blaziken jumps in through the window***

 **Insert name here:DID SOMEBODY CALL FOR A BLAZIKEN?!**

 **Hydro: Oh it's Jason**

 **Me: JASON-SAMA** **~ (≧◡≦)**

 **Jason: I GOT A REQUEST FOR YOU!**

 **Me: Go ahead I'm all ears.**

 **Jason: ADD ME ON CHAPTER 2!**

 **Me: Why?**

 **Jason: BECAUSE I GOTS SWEG**

 **Me: Nice use of grammar -_-"**

 ***After some time thinking***

 **Me: Meh fuck it let's do this.**

 **Thanks for reading Chapter 1 if you like it then favorite this and leave a message saying "SKYE WE WANT CHAPTER 2" and I might think about doing it. Thanks for reading and and see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The Fiery Fist of Pledge**_

 _ **The train slowly pulls into the station as the conductor screams "We have arrived to Fallgain." The conductor says as the sylveon got up and walked off the train. "Hmm so this is Fallgain." The sylveon mumbled looking at the sky. "This is a bit out of my element, and by that i mean i rarely come by here" said the Vaporeon , looking around his new surroundings. "Well let's be honest I rarely go out of the city. Or hill to be exact." Skye said looking at the center as there are was a huge cherry tree in the middle of the city. "Let's see what this city has to offer." Skye said walking out of the station approaching the center of the city.**_

" _ **Alright, just don't wander off to far ya hear" Hydro said as he walked behind her.**_

" _ **Ok thank you dad." Skye said fooling around a bit as she approached the center Skye sees a black figure. "Hmm Hydro lookup." Skye said pointing up at the building,**_

" _ **What is it?" he said as he tried to look in the direction she was pointing at, seeing something or someone in the distance. "Welcome you assholes and sluts." The black figure screamed looking down at the crowd that stood in front of the figure. "You made a huge mistake coming here at this time." The figure said beginning to laugh a bit. "If you did not know the lord of Fallgain has disappeared for over 5 months." The figured said slowly jumping off as the crowd began to freak out and shiver in pure fear.**_

" _ **I find this a bunch of bullshit." The sylveon said mumbling under her breath as the sylveon faces Hydro waiting to know how the vaporeon would react.**_

" _ **Hmm, we just came here and we're already getting called some beautiful names, what my concern is what did he meant by 'you made a huge mistake coming here at this time" "Well that is a question none of us would know but judging by what we know the only person who would know about this and that is the lord of Fallgain but whoop de do the lord disappeared for what reason? Beats me." The sylveon on said turning to the right seeing a Absol in the distance. "Damn him and his bullshit." The Absol seemed discontented over what the shady figure blurted out of his mouth. "Oh well." He let out a sigh.**_

" _ **Finally someone agrees with me right on sir." The sylveon said giggling a bit. "But we can search for the lord but who the hell would take the lord or where the hell could the lord be?" The sylveon thought in her head.**_

" _ **Hey what am I chop liver, as far as i can tell the guy is just looking for problems" the vaporeon ranted.**_

" _ **Wait I got a message in my head." The sylveon said thinking of the message. "This marks the start of a terrible and corrupted ending but if you want to know who that black figure was head to the lord's home as his wife will tell you everything you need to know." The sylveon said. "Of course…." The sylveon said facepawing. "The fucking LORD? I don't know what you're thinking, but it seems legitimate enough. I might as well tag along." The Absol replied to the Sylveon's statement. "Guy''s." The sylveon said finally recognizing the problem. "Before we even make a move, how do you want us to refer you as Absol?" Hydro questioned the new team member."Excuse me. My real name is Charyl." The Absol replied to Hydro's statement, somewhat annoyed at the fact that he was just noticed. "Alright alright, don't get angry with me" The vaporeon said, he wasn't in a good mood any longer, he paused and started pondering to himself."Calling it right now this that guy is the lord.."A sableye with hardly any presence spoke out**_

" _ **That figure was not the lord…." The sylveon said pausing before continuing. "But that figure is part of the Baskerville." The sylveon sighs before walking off.**_

 _ **Charyl then shrugged at the Sylveon's sudden departure, and immediately turned to the Vaporeon, promptly asking "Do you guys have a place to stay?"**_

 _ **The sylveon runs off towards a house in the alleyway looking at the door at the end of the alleyway looking back. "If I open this door then the world will be forever changed." Skye said as the sylveon puts her paw on the door.**_

" _ **Hey wait up Skye" Hydro tagged behind her with Charyl in pursuit.**_

" _ **Once the door is opened….there's no going back." Skye said completely aware of what was gonna happen. "This is for the best." Skye said opening the door and walking in as the door closes behind her. "Skye? What's gotten into you, open the door!" Hydro said rather worried, he couldn't just let her go by herself. "So that's that Sylveon's name? Skye?" Charyl replied, still extremely confused at Skye's actions. "Yeah, I guess we forgot to mention that, my name is Hydro by the way, for future reference" He told the absol behind him.**_

 _ **The door reopens as the sylveon walks out carrying a gallade on her back. "Hey I'm back but this gallade knows as much as I do now get me to the hotel this instant." Skye said shaking as she struggled to stand. "The hotel isn't even close, we'll bring him to my place!" The Absol yelled back. "Just get me to somewhere now! I can't hold the gallade for much longer!" The sylveon said shaking even more. "Hurry up and follow me!" Charyl began running, taking the quickest route available back to the apartment complex.**_

 _ **The sylveon quickly followed the Absol grunting as Skye struggled to carry the Gallade as well as avoiding to fall or cause massive damage to the Gallade. "Zero please be safe." The sylveon thought hoping that Zero would be alright.**_

 _ **End of Chapter 2**_

 _ **Skye: YAY WE GET TO BREAK THE 4TH WALL AGAIN**_

 _ **Charyl: Wait, what the fuck?**_

 _ **Hydro: I'm guessing this was in the last chapter as well, dammit stop editing my lines, it makes me feel dumb xD**_

 _ **Skye: Why this is always fun?!**_

 _ **Charyl: I have no fucking clue, I just got here!**_

 _ **Skye: Charyl….since you're new you'll introduce the next chapter.**_

 _ **Charyl: -Sarcastically- Yaaaaay.**_

 _ **Skye: Hey you should be honored or do you want to get in your mech again?**_

 _ **Hydro: *sigh* i feel like I'm missing an inside joke here..anyways.**_

 _ **Charyl: I'm not Shinji.**_

 _ **Skye: GET IN THE MECH SHINJI**_

 _ **Skye: Hydro stop with the innuendos XD**_

 _ **Charyl: -Sigh.-**_

 _ **Hydro:What the fuck did I even do?**_

 _ **Charyl: No god damn clue.**_

 _ **Skye: Eh fuck it**_

 _ **Hydro: Uh guys were getting out of topic here.**_

 _ **Charyl: Touché.**_

 _ **Skye: NEXT CHAPTER THE IRON BARB DREAM!**_

 _ **Hydro: THAT TITLE IS A FUCKING INNUENDO SKYE!**_

 _ **Charyl: I KNOW, RIGHT?!**_

 _ **Skye: GOD DAMN IT WHY IS THERE SO MUCH INNUENDOS?!**_

 _ **Charyl: -Cough- M rated -Cough-**_

 _ **Skye: Oh shit right I forgot**_

 _ **Hydro: *sigh* Cya later.**_

 _ **Skye: PLEASE LIKE THIS SHIT IF YOU WANT MORE FUCKING INNUENDOS**_

 _ **Zero: Story of my life….**_

 _ **Charyl: Amen, brother. Amen.**_

 _ **Hydro: Where did he come from..**_

 _ **Skye: WELL LOOK WHO'S FUCKING AWAKE?!**_

 _ **Zero: Well you did bring me out of the abyss just now so why would I be dead?**_

 _ **Hydro: Guys this chat alone is a page long.**_

 _ **Skye: FUCK YES**_

 _ **Hydro: NO MORE INNUENDOS!**_

 _ **Zero: SKYE FITE ME IN SMESH I GOTS SWEG!**_

 _ **Charyl: Guys, can we just stop?**_

 **Skye: Yeah let's stop.**


End file.
